


Scar Our Beloved Archer

by Captain_Twinkie



Series: In A World Where We... [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Twinkie/pseuds/Captain_Twinkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing in a private area with the door unlocked, and person  A begins to unzip/unbutton/rip/whatever Person B’s shirt, and one of their mutual friends walks through the unlocked door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scar Our Beloved Archer

The tower is lit with decorative lights of various colors, music and close friends. There's a long table filled half with drinks ranging from juice and soda to anything and everything alcoholic. Leave it to Tony Stark, ex-alcoholic to import Asgardian mead which is the only kind that can even make Steve loosen up a bit, and can't even lick a drop of it. According to Natasha, the mead tastes like warm honey and just a pinch of something spicy and exotic. Tony can see that nearly everyone is heading towards loud drunk expect for Steve, Clint and himself. Steve is sipping delicately on his glass of some kind of fruity mixture and Clint declared he'd remain to be sober to show Natasha he can be a man. Like stated before, Tony is a recovering alcoholic and is determined not to touch or go near the table where his temptations beckon him. 

Oh and not touch the liquor. 

Steve is speaking to Pepper by the table, smile stretched wide and teeth blindingly white where the black light is. 

Tony can't help the spark of jealously alighting in his veins when Pepper giggles at whatever Steve said and lays a gentle hand on his bicep. It's a flirting gesture that Tony's known first hand when they dated and now she was using it on their Captain. Sure, it could be the 5 shots of Jaeger she swung back with Natasha talking but somehow he can't understand how she doesn't feel his very prominent 'Back off, that's my Captain' scowl on his face. 

"Stark, you look like someone just kicked your robotic puppy." Coulson, of course the Agent was here, seemingly appeared at his side. Tony could smell the strawberry in Coulson's daiquiri and felt his mood darken even more. His fingers tapped erratically against his Arc Reactor and when he caught Coulson's knowing glance, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"I didn't think Pepper was that drunk." He gestured wildly at his CEO and ex-girlfriend with a tilt of his head. Pepper was leaning in close and Steve was grinning again, stooping just a bit so the woman could say something in his ear. Tony figured anymore of this and his reactor would short circuit and catch his insides on fire. See, this is what no alcohol did to him; he was so pessimistic. God, he was just depressing himself. He had thrown this huge party for not only to catch Steve's attention like a ditched prom date but also to let everyone see how responsible he was. Hint: Why Coulson was here. Fury probably thought Tony was shitting everyone. 

"I assumed you were already done with Pepper." Coulson replied, half asking. 

"I am." Tony snorted, demanding his gaze to move away from them and he watched Thor and Bruce take shots. Tony really admired Bruce's control and figured staying in the tower with Tony and his urges to blow shit up and then their loud and touchy friends, that he gained a tough exterior. Hence the whole throwing shots back like a frat party. 

"Ah." Coulson had caught on and Tony tried not to be too smug that it took the Agent/Avengers Handler longer to figure out why Tony did stupid but good things for the team. "I'm not even surprised."

"I deserve a gold star for holding out this long without you knowing." 

At the corner of his eye, Tony saw Coulson smile. It was just a twitch and didn't last longer than 5 seconds but it was worth it. Almost as worthy as getting the Hulk to yell 'Hulk Smash'. 

Coulson took a sip of his drink, smirked and looked ready to walk away. Tony slumped against the wall, feeling like a ditched prom date for real. 

"Captain Rogers isn't as narrow minded as you think, Stark." The Agent spoke as his depart and disappeared somewhere in the dimly lit room. 

The genius let those words sink in as he allowed his dark gaze take in his friends and team. A year and four months they've been bonding over mutual work, skills, opinions and joys and honestly, Tony would've never thought anyone living in his tower and fighting alongside him would imprint so much in his life. Especially Steve, their leader that demanded from Tony, told him what to do on a daily basis and seemed to always scowl and judge the brunette. Yet, those were the things that drew Tony in like a moth to a flame. Tony needed that sort of person at his side, who would shove him back into line when he veered off to the side. Who didn't take his excuses and attitudes. Steve was the right man for the job, yet Tony had remained silent for four months and still couldn't find a way to just...hint to Steve what he wanted. Steve wasn't helping much either, the soldier was like a stone wall when it came to opinions and Tony had once just blurted out how being attracted to men was good now. The horrific look Steve shot his way had most likely damaged Tony internally and he hid away in his shop until Pepper demanded he eat or so help him, she'd make Jarvis speak in angry Russian. No thanks, Tony heard enough angry Russian from Natasha. 

By now, Tony realized Pepper was back to taking shots, her feet bare and he hoped her heels weren't a hazard somewhere. 

The older man allowed himself to gasp when he spotted Coulson speaking to Steve and _pointing in his direction_. 

Before the super soldier could spot him and do whatever Coulson was speaking of, Tony backed into the doorway at his left and shut the door, looking around for another escape and realized like an idiot that he had escaped into the closet of cleaning supplies, canned food and more liquor. 

"It's like tempting me." Tony groaned, ramming his head on the only wall that was free of shelves and items. Hopefully the noise wasn't loud enough to alert anyone to his presence in the small enclosed room. Coulson was such a little shit and he probably learned too much from Clint...Dammit. 

The knob jiggled and Tony froze, spinning around and knocked into the steel bucket (of course that would make the most noise right now) and cursed lowly. Just then the flood of loud music caused him to stare up at the devil. 

It wasn't exactly nice calling Steve the devil but he'd feel better if Coulson had opened the door. Hell, maybe even Natasha!

Steve shut the door and Tony was thankful for the eerie blue glow of the Arc Reactor and being able to see Steve's open expression. 

"Why're you hiding in here?" Steve broke the silence. 

"Why're you in here?" Tony retorted back. 

Steve sighed and Tony froze again when he felt the hot breath fan over his face. Okay, Steve took up too much space. The blonde's body heat was suffocating in a way but doing wonders to Tony's libido. 

Great, getting a hard on just standing here. Steve's not even touching him. 

"Don't do that, Tony." He whispered and Tony's hands clenched, staring up at Steve's concerned blue eyes. The glow was making Steve seem like a fallen angel and God, he shouldn't look so kissable right now, dammit! 

"What did Agent say to you?" Tony asked instead, and if his voice was gravely and cracking at the end, it meant nothing. 

Steve huffed a laugh and it twisted pleasantly in Tony's chest. 

"That I was ignoring you and that you had something very important to tell me." When he finished, he smiled and looked down at Tony with barely concealed excitement and encouragement. He reminded Tony of an adorable puppy. 

An adorable puppy that Tony needed to kiss right now. 

Nope, get THAT thought out of your head-

Tony leaned forward on his tiptoes (damn Steve and his five inches on him) and before he could literally shove his tongue into Steve's mouth, he let his lips barely caress Steve's before rocking back on his heels and made sure the watch Steve's expression...or the giant hand about to wipe his head off his shoulders. Internally, everything was battling because half of him was glad to fucking finally make a move, bold he might add, and the other was freaking out because Steve could strangle him with two fingers. 

The internal battle ended when Steve lunged forward and with just one hand had Tony pinned to the wall and Tony didn't want to admit the squeak of surprise that escaped his mouth at that moment. Or the sudden flood of arousal at being man-handled. 

It's always great finding his new favorite thing in the middle of that particular situation. 

Tony wanted to make a snappy remark and maybe throw Steve's nickname 'Captain' around because it always made the blonde feel awkward but it was like a game and Steve was flush against Tony's front and nipping at his bottom lip. One of his overly warm hands was gripping the left side of Tony's button up shirt and it might've been choking him a bit but he wasn't going to interrupt this. 

Somewhere in the fore front of his mind, he worried Steve was inexperienced in this sort of thing. But judging by the way those perfect teeth were sinking into Tony's plush lip and his free hand was burning a circle on his hip, each stroke fanning the flame of lust inside him, he thought this was unimportant information. His own hands were buried in Steve's perfectly styled hair and his fingers tightened slightly, soft locks touchable and after a particularly rough tug, Steve's breath hitched and his kiss became bruising. Tony licked at his lip, begging for entrance and he knew if Steve didn't open up, Tony might literally die from blue balls or something. Steve's thigh was wedged perfectly between his and he couldn't help ground down, noises falling between them like words. The air between them was hot and heavy, but Tony was too busy riding this high that Steve wasn't so uptight about this situation and...

Steve broke the kiss and Tony whined in complaint, fingers digging almost painfully at Steve's hair but the blonde didn't seem to care much, especially when he gripped each side of Tony's shirt and _pulled_ , buttons bounced off and Tony blinked, brown eyes meeting dark blue. 

Tony laughed and dragged Steve's lips back to his, grounding down again now at the feel of Steve's hands skimming across his bare stomach, long fingers dancing at the edge of the Arc Reactor. One of Tony's hands slipped free of Steve's hair and slid down to unbuckle Steve's pants, pinkie brushing the fabric tented by the soldier's own arousal. 

The flood of sudden light and music caused both to break from their intense kissing and turned their bleary attention to whoever was at the door. 

Clint seemed to be in the middle of whistling but when he spotted Steve and Tony, it slowly died to a choked sound. He pursed his lips and eyes quickly scanned their position. 

"Nope." 

Tony let go of Steve's hair and cleared his throat because it might look like Steve was going to combust or faint. 

"Nope!" Clint snapped louder, warning Tony and reached around Steve to grab a fresh bottle of liquor. "Nope, nope, nope. Fuck, nope." The archer chanted and without another glance, slammed the door. Somehow, the two still tangled together, could hear Clint literally shouting 'Nope!'. 

Steve met Tony's eyes and bit down on his lip to either keep from saying something or laughing. 

Tony couldn't help it and burst into laughter, the horrified and ghostly pale pallor of Clint's face was forever going to be etched into his brain. 

Within a second, Steve lost his own control and doubled over. 

When they got over their laughter, Steve smoothed a hand down Tony's front and smirked; naughty and so damn hot that Tony forgot the party going outside the closet again. 

Steve's smirk grew, "Let's go somewhere else." Tony's mouth went dry. "Preferably with a lockable door and bed." 

Tony didn't even mind the catcalls as Steve dragged him through the crowded room and towards the elevator. 

He did catch a glimpse of Clint shielding his eyes and muttering 'Oh God'. And then Natasha handing over a glass of sparkling mead to the Archer.


End file.
